


Magic is real?

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - the librarians, M/M, Magic, Save the world from magic, The Librarians crossover, history nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart was a simple bartender who was a genius historian that no one knew about, no one except the Librarian who needed his services for the worlds survival</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is that Reverse?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vamps Maxwell (traciller)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vamps+Maxwell+%28traciller%29).



Bar fights were one of his favourite past times, it was stress release, a good way to end the week of trying to deal with family issues and calm his nerves. His local was the place where you knew you would walk out of after a fight. It was safe, secure and calm. Len sat at his usual seat, drinking his usual, talking and listening to the usual crowd. He was a simple man, he liked routine, he knew how things would work out, the seconds it would take for Bob to say the wrong thing to Delilah which Joe would respond to with fists. It was like clockwork, everything had its order and each Friday, that order would work in the way the universe wanted it to.

It was a rare sighting of an unknown walking into the bar, he knew most of the types that came here and she did not fit in. The dress that she was wearing was to freeing of movement and the way her eyes casts around the room gave him a sense that he should be watching her back, or his. She walked with an aura that she owned the place, and everyone in it. It was a dangerous thing to think like that at Saints and Sinners, everyone here was there for the same reason, to forget and fight. She didn’t look like she fitted either. She was too focused on finding one person in particular. A grin shaping across her face as her snake like eyes landed on him, great. 

 

“Evening gentlemen,” Her voice was like sugar coated with poison.

 

“Miss,” He nodded, keeping his eyes on his drink and other senses on his surroundings.

 

“This seems like a nice lace for a girl to get a drink,” She battered her eyes.

 

“It’s a bar, what else did you think you would be served?” He smirked at the bartender, Rosie’s, snark, he knew he liked her for a reason.

 

“I’m just looking for some company, hun,” Rosie was not going to like that one. 

 

“Well then, hun, you might want to look at other bars, I don’t think we have what will, appease your appetite,” Rosie smiled so sweetly, Len thought he would get diabetes.

 

“I don’t know about that,” He felt her gaze on him.

 

“Wrong type, Miss,” He kept his voice calm and neutral, noting the two men who were standing close to him, one at the pool table and the other by the exit, angled to face Len.

 

“I wouldn’t say that,” There was that sugar voice.

 

“Not me, you,” He smiled, nodding to Rosie, adding his drink to his tab.

 

“Night Len,” She nodded, her eyes focused on the woman next to him.

 

“Rosie,” He was stopped by one of the other gentlemen, the one by the pool table.

 

“Not quite, sweetie,” He turned to face the woman, noting the tattoo snaking up her arm, the markings of Sumerian and Aztec.

 

“War Monger and bringer of vengeance,” He nodded to the markings.

 

“A marking of Reverse,” He raised his eyebrow, Reverse?

 

“Reverse, really? I thought we got rid of them,” A new voice entered the game, at least it was in his favour, he hoped. 

 

A small, petite woman stepped from out of the shadows, there goes his favour. She was followed by a taller, slim woman who looked like she was gearing for a fight that made two of them. He didn’t like the look of the tattoos on her arm of the glint in her eyes and the sneer in her voice. It was unsettling. The woman behind the new one had her hand by her side, a gun hidden in her jacket, her eyes were focused, controlled, her stature was strict and formal. Len guessed she was military. The way she held herself and had the other woman’s back protected. 

 

“Caitlin, so sad to see your face again,” Harsh.

 

“I could say the same, Patrice,” Caitlin shook her head. 

 

“Someone wanting to explain what is happening?” He hated being out of the loop, even if it involved things that he was dragged into, he likes to know why and how before he starts anything.

 

“The Librarian here is trying to save your life,” Patrice laughed. 

 

The Librarian, so this is about the little note that he received and threw out. He didn’t want anything to do with it. He had more things that he wanted to focus on. He knew that his fathers voice inside his head was part of this. He never thought he was good enough to be able to be a part of something like that. The library and what it stood for was more like myth then reality. Yet here he was, standing alongside two others, ready to fight or die for a bunch of books. 

 

“Here I was thinking that you were interested,” He turned to face Patrice, he knew that his back was covered by the woman guarding Caitlin.

 

“Well, under different circumstances,” She winked, pulling a katana out of nowhere.

 

“Pen is mighty then the sword,” Caitlin yelled, moving the attention off him and onto her.

 

“Cute last words,” He tilted his head, giving a small shrug before kicking her in the stomach, enough to force her to the ground.

 

“At least this one can fight, Librarian,” He kept his back to the guard, trusting that she wasn’t going to jump him.

 

“Out of here?” Caitlin’s eyes widened at the men tracking them like prey. 

 

“Finally, something smart out of your mouth,” The guard pushed Caitlin through the door, grabbing the back of Lens jacket to drag him out of there as well. 

 

“That was pleasant,” He stared between both of them, watching their eyes dart around the vacant parking space. 

“Leonard Snart?” Caitlin stared at him.

 

“Depends on who is asking?” He tilted his head.

 

“Caitlin Snow, The Librarian,” She put out her hand.

 

“And the other?” He nodded over to the woman who was staring around the parking space.

 

“Lisa, guardian to crazy Librarians who endanger themselves once a week,” She stared at Caitlin.

 

“Mostly,” Caitlin glared back at her, he did not want to get involve in what it was between them.

 

“And why am I here?” He looked back at the bar, his eyes tracing over for any signs of the other participants in their fight wanting to end it.

 

“So you don’t die,” Lisa shook her head at Caitlin.

 

“Why are these people trying to kill me?” He needed answers.

 

“Explain later, come on,” Caitlin moved to a small old car that looked like it would fall a part in the wrong breeze.

 

“And I am supposed to just trust you?” He didn’t like not having all the pieces of the puzzle. 

 

“For now, yes,” Lisa stared at him, looking exhausted after dealing with everything inside.

 

“Deal,” The look that Lisa shot him had something that he was unsure of, but he trusted it enough.

 

The car was black, tiny and barely had room for one person. It was dusty with rust forming in places where he didn’t think rust should be. He ignored looking around the car, knowing that it would make him more uncomfortable in travelling in a possible death machine to a location that he was unaware of. All things he hated, but they did save his life, mostly. He knew that he would get answers, from them or where he was going. He just needed to breathe and focus. 

 

“And where is that we are heading towards?” Len stared at the bar getting smaller in the distance.

 

“The Library,” Caitlins face lit up, he was unsure whether that made him feel better or more uncomfortable.

 

It seemed that he was going to see what it was that he could have died for, it had better be worth it.


	2. King Arthur?

The library was, not what he was expecting. It was hidden, magic, and full of items and history that he could have only have dreamt of. It was beyond everything he wished in the world. It was a piece of beauty. The artefacts that were only display he never thought he would ever get to see. The works of Sumerian to Greek to Neo-classical Renaissance. All in one room. All for him to protect. He hoped. He was still standing at the stairs that led down into the main floor. His name being called pulled him away from marveling over the architecture of the room itself. Its impossibility of existing underneath the New York Library. 

 

Walking down the stairs, he took in the two others who were already present when he, Lisa and Caitlin arrived. A girl about Caitlins age, dark skinned, look in her eyes that was unsettling. Her posture was relaxed, far too relaxed. She wasn’t use to what it was that they were know involved in. She wanted out. The way her eyes kept flickering to the exit, taking in certain artefacts that she may be able to take with her. A thief. A good one if the library would want her. The other person was a man, about the same age at the girl. Long limbs, slim, eyes that were greener then painting he had studied. His fingers were trying not to tap against the wooden table that he was perched on. His legs, which was half of him, were crossed over at the ankles. He had a look in his eyes that made Len feel heated. 

 

“Barry, Shawna, this is Len, the last of the Librarians left alive,” Caitlin introduced them, Shawna saluting him, Barry giving him a small wave, smiling sweetly. 

 

“Last of the Librarians?” Len looked at where Caitlin was standing, her face much somber then before.

 

“It would seem that someone is determined to kill anyone who has been invited to the Library, including the three of you,” She sighed.

 

“That’s awful,” Barry shook his head.

 

“Why?” Shawna questioned. 

 

“I’m not sure at the present time but am figuring out reasons,” Caitlin had a glint in her eyes.

 

“We are not sure and we all are going to figure out a reason,” Lisa rolled her head, glaring over at an overly excited Caitlin.

 

“Who were those people at the bar?” Len wanted to help but needed answers before they did.

 

“They are a part of a group called Reverse who want to, haha! Magic,” Caitlin made a beeline for a shelf in the library, the rest of them following her to keep up.

 

“Magic, as in abracadabra, hocus pocus type stuff?” Barry titled his head at Caitlin, Len trying to ignore the voice in his head that was telling him he was cute. 

 

“Exactly!” Caitlin whistled, a whooshing noise coming from behind him.

 

Len turned to find that the noise was coming from a sword. He watched the sword and Caitlin interact with each other, the way it was acting more like a puppy then…

 

“Excalibur?” Len stared at the sword and Caitlin.

 

“Cali, actually,” Caitlin grinned, moving back to searching through the bookshelf for something.

 

“You named King Arthurs sword, Cali?” Shawna stared in disbelief.

 

“Yes,” Caitlin huffed, moving back to her research.

 

If he had known what book it was the Caitlin was after, he would had offered to help, but he was much rather enjoying watching her bounce around the library. He was sitting on the edge of the one of the tables, listening to her mutter on about paintings and the Reverse and triangulations that would prefect the craft. 

 

“That wouldn’t work,” He turned to look at the side of Barrys face.

 

“Pardon?” Caitlin leant against the shelf that she was looking through.

 

“The angles would be off by 2.29 millimeters and the angle of the projector that would be required to reach the final stance on the field in autumn for the light to get to it would be,” He watched Barrys hand move in the air, his eyes flicking between the dusts of air that held some value that only he could see.

 

“29 degrees,” Barry breathed out, sitting back down with a hand from Shawna.

 

“Well then, that helps,” Caitlin stared at her, muttering to herself, her hand reaching for the book that she was after. 

 

“How did you?” He heard Shawna whisper to Barry, Barry just smiling, keeping his eyes on Caitlin, wanting to help.

 

“Book, right,” Caitlin shook her head, placing the book on the table for each of them to look over.

 

“You are all librarians, you should work as a team,” Lisa smiled at Caitlin’s words, hiding it behind her hand.

 

The page the book was on was a painting of King Arthur’s court, the way the set up and the design of the artwork made it look close to early Middle Ages, pre-Victorian writings. The painting was held in Chicago in the Museum of Science and Industry. He knew this painting.

 

“Chicago, Museum of Science and Industry,” He pointed to the artwork.

 

“Then that’s where we are to go,” Caitlin patted him of the shoulder, he forced himself not to flinch at the contact, a look from Barry gave him the impression that he didn’t quite succeed. 

 

Heading out through a door, they were in Chicago. That was something to get used to. All of this was. Hunting magic, King Arthur, assassins. He was used to being told that he was never ready to deal with responsibility but here it was, fallen into his lap. He kept behind Lisa, if she was going to need backup, he was it. The look of Shawna or Barry being a fighter didn’t sit well in him. He figured if Lisa was their guardian, she could do with some help. He headed up the stairs with the others, keeping his eyes out for anyone with a threatening look that may want them dead. 

 

He nodded to Barry who was holding to door for them, moving to follow Shawna who was trying to keep up with Caitlin who was mumbling still about magic. 

 

“The artwork must be here,” She trailed off, looking at someone behind them.

 

Len didn’t need to turn to know who was behind them, evil pricks wanting to doing something bad for the world. Bring magic back, that was it. He really needed to wrap his head around that. Magic was real and he was trying to stop the world from experiencing it. Stretching his arms over his head, he didn’t miss Barry’s eyes flicking down to his waist, that was good to know. If they wanted to fight, he was ready. Luckily, it was more running than fighting, they needed to find the artwork, steal it and find where whatever Caitlin was after. Running down the corridor, they had split up to gather more ground, Barry and Shawna together, Caitlin in her own and Lisa and himself.

 

“It has to be near here,” Len stopped, coming into the Middle Ages section.

 

“Are you sure?” Lisa looked around, her arms still be her side.

 

“Very,” He gestured to the guard that was looking at them more than the others. 

 

“Right,” She looked over to where Caitlin had glided into the room. 

 

“Painting,” She was looking over her shoulder, probably at more unwelcomed company. 

 

Preparing more for a fight than anything else, he wasn’t expecting Shawna to pop in front of the painting, grab it off of the wall and pop away. He heard footsteps behind him, he was ready to give the person a punch when he heard Barry telling them to run. Lisa called for Caitlin and the three of them followed Barry out of the museum. Shawna was waving over at them, a mysterious door behind her that she disappeared into. Following the others, he noticed the library surrounding them once more. Shaking his head, he looked over to where Shawna and Caitlin were discussing the painting, Barry swaying on his feet.

 

“Barry,” He cupped his shoulder, stopping the swaying motion.

 

“Yeah?” He smiled, wiping the blood from his nose. 

 

“What happened?” Len moved his other hand onto Barrys shoulder, making him face him.

 

“Nothing, just get them from time to time,” Barry shrugged, Lens hands falling to his sides.

 

“England!” He turned to look at Caitlin staring into a mirror.

 

“That you will get used to,” He laughed at Lisa leaning on the table, shaking her head at Caitlin.

 

“Still getting use to everything else,” He smirked, waiting for Caitlin to grab what it was she was after, ducking through the mirror, that was a new one.


	3. England and its sun

England, green, sunny, and bugs. All things that Len hates. Good job Caitlin. He stuck behind with Lisa, watching Caitlin and Barry move around the field that they were in. It was nice weather for what he read of England usually having. His concern was watching the others as he also watched the surroundings for any unwanted attention.

 

“I’ll keep an eye out on the left,” Lisa nudged his side.

 

“I’ve got the right,” He nodded.

 

He slowly started to walk around the perimeter, keeping his eyes on the three in the middle and his ears on any noise that may come from behind him. His father had taught him that. Any time the old man went out on ‘business’ he was to stand watch. He never wanted to know what dealings his father was getting involved in, but it was better than having to take a beating. His father said it was to build character, to make him a man. All it did was make Len into a cold bastard. Trust was a fickle thing and his father had destroyed his. Now here he was, having to just trust four strangers in keeping himself alive and keeping them alive. It was a job that was going to test him. The team wasn’t that of his father’s making. None of them were in it for themselves. For personal gain. He didn’t have to worry about one of them dealing with the Reverse. He just had to concern himself with the protection of them. Just as Lisa was doing. 

 

He made a lap of the little field, his feet taking him into the centre where Barry was looking back into the space in front of him. It was an interesting thing to watch. The way that Barrys phase out of this world and into his own. His eyes flicking around him, trying to piece together what is was that he was looking at. The equation, the solution, the problem. His hands moving faster than his normal speed, his voice quickening in pace, tone getting higher, faster. It was though Barry became a different person, in a flash. Barry was walking in circles, his body moving on its own, Caitlin was talking to Lisa, Shawna trying to figure out the stones in front of her. Lens eyes were purely focused on Barry. His body twisting as his feet moved in another direction. His hands being their own enemies, hitting the air around him. He was another force on his own. A puzzle that Len wanted to solve. To see what was underneath the layers, of both him and his clothes. 

 

“Sunlight,” Barry yelled, his body twisting, trying to stand still.

 

“Sunlight!” Caitlin yelled back, moving around the field, projecting numbers that correlated with what had been spilling out of Barrys mouth.

 

Len gripping onto the back of Barrys jacket, stopping him from testing the laws of gravity. He pulled Barry upright, making him tumble backwards into Lens chest. He definitely wasn’t going to argue with that. He waited for Barry to balance himself out, his arms out in front as though there was an invisible balance beam to help him, not that Len would be surprised it if there was. He kept his hand on the back of Barrys jacket, only letting go when Barry had decided that he was good, pivoting around to face Len. That bright smile plastered over his face. Barry was going to be the death of him. 

 

“You good there, Scarlet?” He watched the blush on Barry reddening.

 

“Scarlet?” Barry tilted his head at him.

 

“You do seem to turn that colour a lot,” Len smiled, watching over Barrys shoulder where Shawna and Caitlin were moving rocks to point into the projector angle the Barry had figured out. 

 

“I, ah, right,” Barry scratched the back of his head.

 

“Woah, nose bleed, again,” Len put two fingers under Barrys chin, lifting it for him to wipe away the blood with the end of his sleeve. 

 

“Yeah, I get them when I go into my head,” He pointed to his brain.

 

“Reason?” Len tilted his head, making sure that there was no more blood left. 

 

“I have a condition,” Barry mumbled.

 

“That causes the nose bleeds?” Len heard shouting, looking to where Lisa was preparing to size up against the Reverse.

 

“Later,” Barry patted Lens hand, Len smiling at the gesture. Trust. 

 

He kept his hand on Barrys back, keeping him close by, not wanting him to run off into danger. He was going to keep them safe, he made himself that promise the first time he saw Barry, and even Shawna. He kept his back to the group, his eyes darting around the forest for any incoming danger.

 

“Lisa,” He nodded to the portal that appeared in the middle of the stone circle. 

 

“Go” She had her gun aimed at one of the Reverse members.

 

He pushed Barry through the portal, keeping his feet still in England as he watched Lisa’s back as she headed back towards him.

 

“Ready?” She just pushed him through.

 

His back hit the tiled floor of the Library, he was staring up at the wooden ceiling. Lisa’s face coming into his view. She held her hand out to him, pulling his weight off of the floor. She really was their guardian. He looked over to where Shawna and Caitlin were unwrapping the crown, his eyes darting around the room for where Barry was. He knows Barry came through, he was the one who forced him through the barrier. His feet started moving before his brain could catch up, his eyes looking down the lines of shelves that maintained multiple of artefacts. Where was Barry?

 

“Barry?” His body turned to face Caitlin and Shawna.

 

“He was here a minute ago,” Shawna frowned.

 

“Where did he go?” There was small ding that came from behind him.

 

He turned and he felt as though everything was moving in slow motion. Barry, Barry with the Reverse, Barry walking with the Reverse. Barry working with the Reverse. His father’s voice was loud and clear in his ears. 

 

“This is why you trust no one, son,”


	4. What?

Len felt like his world was spinning, he could hear the commotion going on but his eyes were locked on Barry. Barry with the nose bleeds, with the heart of gold, he thought, the damn idiot who had just used them to help the Reverse. Len was stuck where he was standing. He had frozen over. His body was shaking, screaming at him to move and help but he couldn’t move. He heard Caitlin shout in pain, the sound of her hitting the shelf, tumbling to the floor. Lisa’s voice pulling him away from Barry. He looked at what was in front of him, Caitlin with a stab wound, Shawna yelling at Barry, Lisa trying to cover the wound. This was not good. He looked up once more at Barry’s face, pale and taunted with what happened in front of him, he looked genuinely upset, then again, he was a damn good actor. He heard Barry shouting for the Reverse to let him go, that his isn’t what they promised but Len cut his words out. 

 

The library started to crumble around them. Artefacts missing, shelves falling apart. His focus was on saving Caitlin. He fell next to Caitlin, ignoring the rumbling from inside the library. He needed to get her on her feet and them out of there. He wrapped one arm under her shoulders, Lisa doing the same from the other side. Together they managed to get her up and standing, Shawna holding a torn piece of cloth to her wound. The library was collapsing in on itself and there was no other way out. A portal formed near them, someone was looking over them and he was internally grateful for them. He kicked Shawna to go first, helping Caitlin and Lisa maneuver themselves through before he followed. Again with the forests. For a bunch of Librarians, they really did like the outside natural world. 

 

He kept his arm under Caitlin’s, Shawna was muttering the ways that they could help her, bandages, aids, ointments, all the things that were back at the Library. He didn’t want to think about the library. He held onto Caitlin, keeping her steady on her feet as she tried her hardest not to tumble and die on the moss floor. His insides were churning, how could he be that idiotic? Trusting people he had just met. Here he was standing in a forest with three strangers, one dying, and all he could think about was the look of pain across Barry’s face. His glint of sadness in his eyes. His screams when one of the members stabbed Caitlin. His kicking to let him go. To let him save Caitlin. He needed to know why? Why Barry betrayed them? How he could just waltz in and tug at Lens heart and then waltz out in a day. He never felt that. That pull, tug, towards someone magnetic. 

 

“Oregon,” Caitlin mumbled.

 

“That’s where we are?” Lisa stared at her.

 

“The trees, they are native,” Len nodded, pointing to the group of trees next to them that were different from the others.

 

“Nex,”Caitlin tried to move, her body wincing as she mumbled out a painful groan. 

 

“What is a nex?” Shawna stared between Caitlin and Lisa.

 

“Annex, the annex,” She tried to move in one direction, needing Lisa and him to help her along.

 

“This way then,” Shawna skipped along behind them.

 

The forest wasn’t far from the road, the sound of the city sitting quietly in the distance. Len keeping his eyes on his feet and his mind focused on Caitlin, he was trying his hardest not to think about, no, he was a no one. No one to Len. Never was, never will be. Len never lead with his heart. Barry was a distraction that won. Not anymore. That wasn’t him anymore. He was stronger than to let some person use him and make himself think of more than what Len ever got. His father was right. Emotions are nothing but useless gift that cannot be exchanged. 

 

“In there,” Caitlin nodded to the building that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. 

 

“There?” Shawna sounded mildly disgusted but still followed them across the road, even offering to hold the door open for them to move Caitlin inside.

 

The corridor was long, concrete and dusty. Spider webs in the corners and rust forming in the metallic edges of the frames of windows. This was a safe house? He knew what safe houses looked like. He was used to being the lookout in front of them. This was not one. It was silent, cold and not what he was expecting. He should have expected that. A mini library in the middle of an abandoned whatever this was. Of course. Annex.

 

“Why are you bleeding on my annex?” A young guy around Bar, Shawnas age came down the stairs. 

 

“Stabbed by Cali,” Caitlin pouted at the man.

 

“That is a horrible name,” He shook his head, moving his stare to the rest of them.

 

“They are?” He pointed to them.

 

“The Librarians, the ones we could save, minus one,” Her smile saddened. 

 

“They look like a bunch of Rogues,” He shook his head at Caitlin.

 

“Cisco,” Caitlin scolded him, wincing in pain.

 

“Sit,” Cisco hurried over, pulling out a chair for her.

 

“Thank you,” She held onto the cloth over her wound, holding onto Lisa’s hand as well.

 

“What happened?” He sat adjacent to her, offering the others a seat at the table.

 

Lisa moved next to Caitlin, keeping a stern eye on her. Shawna popped over the other side, Ciscos eyes widening at her talent. Len sat at the head, his eyes flicking around the table taking in everyones faces, the tired looks, the sadness, the pain. All of what he was feeling inside. Annoyance, anger, and frustration.


End file.
